The subject matter herein relates generally to communication connectors having tethered protective caps.
Some known communication connectors provide a protective cap for the mating end of the connector. The protective cap is used when the communication connector is not in use. However, when a mating connector is ready for connection, the protective cap may be removed to provide access to the communication connector. The protective caps can be easily misplaced or lost when not attached to the communication connector. Also, having loose pieces around the equipment having the communication connectors may be undesirable.
Accordingly, at least some known systems use tethers to secure the protective cap to the communication connector or the equipment so the protective cap remains in position for use after the mating connector is unmated. However, known tethers are not without disadvantages. For instance, the tethers provide a fixed connection between the protective cap and the communication connector. At times, there is a need to remove the protective cap entirely, such as when the protective cap is damaged and needs to be replaced. Removal of such protective caps requires special tools and loose pieces may result when the tether is removed.